1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting receiver, particularly to a digital broadcasting receiver having multiple tuners and a method of selecting a tuner in the digital broadcasting receiver.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a digital broadcasting receiver is equipped with a PVR (Personal Video Recorder) function for recording a digital broadcasting program on a recording medium such as an HDD (Hard Disc Drive), and can be connected to a satellite broadcasting antenna and a television. This digital broadcasting receiver sometimes has multiple tuners so as to allow a user to watch one channel in a PIP (Picture in Picture) mode or record one channel while watching another channel.
In addition, the digital broadcasting receiver has a channel search function, which should be performed before the first use of the digital broadcasting receiver and is performed periodically to update channel data in use.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart showing how a digital broadcasting receiver having two tuners typically searches for channels.
Referring to FIG. 1, in step 110, an antenna of a satellite connected to the digital broadcasting receiver is physically configured to the digital broadcasting receiver, and this process is called “antenna connection state setup.”
After setting the antenna connection state, in step 120, “antenna setting” is performed to configure satellite data, LNB data, on/off of 22 KHz tone, and a value of Diseqc switch, which are antenna setting conditions.
The Diseqc switch is a device for automatically selecting an antenna when there are plural antennas, and can select up to four (4) antennas.
After setting the antenna, in step 130, a tuner connected to the antenna is selected, and this is referred to as “tuner selection.”
After the antenna setting and before the tuner selection, or after the tuner selection, transponder data is inputted in step 140 for “channel search”.
Conventionally, the user had to manually select the tuner. However, since it is not easy for ordinary users to understand the input condition for tuner selection, most users had to rely on the technician to setup the digital broadcasting receiver. Not only is this costly and time-consuming, but also this procedure had to be repeated every time a new channel is added.